3 Lovers
by OrangeGem
Summary: So, the three aliens are in love...The polite Keiichiro suddenly starts to act strange, What will happen New Chappie! I SO DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW...ONLY THE LEGENDARY OWNERS!
1. 3 Lovers

3 Lovers

The breeze was blowing softly. It always did on a Sunday morning. Lettuce was walking through the streets, she looked up to the sky and felt a tune coming along. As she walked further she began to hum to the little birds. Every Sunday Lettuce goes out to buy groceries. At one tree Lettuce stopped walking and began to talk to a sparrow. "You know, there are three things that I love in the world. Nature, Friendship and P-Pa-Paa....and someone, nmmm. He's not really a friend, but still. Hmph" Lettuce smiled to the bird, noticing it would never understand what she was saying.

She waved to the bird and carried on to walk again, as Lettuce passed a park, she remembered what happened three Sunday's ago... Lettuce was walking through the park as a quicker was to get to the super market. Suddenly Pai gave a surprise attack, but luckily Mint was passing by in a limo and stopped to help. For some reason, Lettuce wasn't really pleased with her help. For some reason, Lettuce just wanted to be left alone.

"Laaa" Lettuce just ended had just ended another song with another passing sparrow. Lettuce arrived at the groceries shop and began to search for items on her list.

Meanwhile in another Dimension, not seen by the Human Eye, Kishu, Pai and Tart began to plan their next big defeat against the Mews. "I know" Shouted Tart excitedly. "We should k-ki-ki.." Tart stuttered somehow he just suddenly remembered the crazy mew.

The one with a banana suit, a monkey's personality. Kishu broke Tart's pause and snapped his fingers at Tart. Tart jumped, "Yeh, so whats this great Idea, then"? asked Kishu.

Even though Tart was not very fond of the banana girl, he seemed to be friends with her. ` Pudding, that was her name' remembered Tart......................."Uh, well...I forgot" answered Tart scratching his head. Pai and Kishu glanced at each other. They had already come up with ideas, and then suddenly forgot. Not Tart as well.

Kishu admired the bright sugar-pink puff girl, Pai seemed to adore the green fish frenzy girl... and now Tart! Kishu raised his eyebrow and turned towards Tart. All three members knew that all the allies where thinking of the Mew. "So, who's yours" coughed up Kishu. "Eh" Tart felt surprised that he asked. "The Banana isn't it" added Pai "She's not a Banana" Rejected Tart! (Although he was just calling her one.


	2. Beginners Love

Beginners Love 

After the pointless discussion, Tart decided to have a nap.

"Well, I'm going" Kishu and Pai looked and each other and then both shrugged and walked opposite ways. Tart thinking of Pudding, Pai imagining Lettuce.... and Kishu day dreaming of......

"Ichigo" Shouted Mint in an annoyed voice. "Work faster, It's rush hour now so stop lazing around and breaking plates" Mint finished her sentence and lifted her cup with four fingers, leaving her pinky out.

"How posh!" shouted Ichigo stomping a plate on a customer's table. "You're having your lovely afternoon calming tea, while you SHOUT AT ME TO WORK" Ichigo hired her voice and caused a large ruckus. An argument broke between the two Mews.

"Oi, you to you gonna blabber 'bout posh tea or are you gonna help us out over here" Zakuro rushed up to the two mews from around the kitchen. Clenching both arms, Mint was dragged to the Cashier and Ichigo was once again put on serving duty.

"Pffft, Pushy" hissed Mint to herself in a sly voice.

"Huh?... Did I hear something" Shouted Zakuro in a sarcastic voice.

"Nothing.... That'll be 400 yen please" Mint answered Zakuro quickly and began serving the queuing customers. Meanwhile in the Kitchen Keiichiro was busy whisking a rather sticky mixture. A couple of minutes later, Ryou came jumping through the door. "We need another strawberry tart, three more cups of coffee....Oh, and Ichigo broke seven more plates"

"Again" replied Keiichiro while scurrying around the kitchen. He soon walked up to Ryou, "Three cups of coffee, a strawberry tart and two plates" breathed Keiichiro.

"Hey, I need another five plate" moaned Ryou. Keiichiro gave an fierce look, Ryou stepped back in amazement... "Did you think that, after losing thirty two plates in one hour, I'd be able to provide you with another eighteen"!? Keiichiro began to crouch over Ryou, staring with pure hate. Ryou began to mummer...."Huh, Chicken I can't hear you"

Without noticing the two of them, the green mew walked into the kitchen. A couple of seconds after noticing the two boys, Lettuce dropped a tray. Suddenly, after hearing the metal clatter against the ground, Keiichiro's head turned with a viper look in his eyes. "Eto,...Umo.." Lettuce trembled as she began to pick up the tray.

_There seems to be some, scary aura here. No,..It feels like it's getting closer and closer._

When Lettuce spotted a pair of brown shoes next to her hand, her hair jumper into a static Afro.

"Sorry Lettuce for scaring you, would you like some help" Somehow Keiichiro had returned to his polite side. Lettuce gulped with surprise, and gave a quick bow before running back into the Cafe.

"Well, that seemed to shock her" hissed Ryou sarcastically, though he was still crouched in the corner of the kitchen.

"Oh, not to worry" replied Keiichiro.

"Phew" Ryou patted his legs and walked back into the cafe.

_Pfftt.....Keiichiro, you've been acting really strange lately._


End file.
